Talk:Aqua Man
Felt sorry: Its ok Metal Melissa Being silly: lets make the angery Punk D-Boy: As far as stage enemies go, I'm pretty sure in the secret path (where one of the Bolts is hidden; revealed only if you smashed part of the roof in the second half of the stage with Astro Crush) has a Chibi Guts Man there, but it's been a while since I've played the game so... Aqua Man is weird Aqua Man is gay! He spells his name out with a rainbow! He tells Mega Man he can call him Handsome Guy! He even shows his butt sometimes! Do I need to write you guys a letter! SonofSamhain 14:10, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, he secretly is a narcissist pimp! --Quick 14:45, February 19, 2010 (UTC) He also likes dirty jokes and puns!!! : Dirty jokes and puns do not mean that one is gay. A person could have a perverse character, but if you ask me it is normal among men. Even the way one chooses to express it, in this case their flamboyant behavior, does not attribute to one's sexuality as a homosexual. I am just saying. If you are so intent on having that one little piece of information there, then can you atleast refine it with adequate proof so that the rest of us who frown upon it can atleast reason with your way of thinking and prehaps even see your point of view. For example, you can say that instead of him being the first gay robot master (which there is not factual proof to this), that his actions/behavior are very flamboyant, leading to fans' speculations of his sexual orientation, potentially being gay. : ItchyNutz 04:10, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Aqua Man (Capcom) vs. Aqua Man (DC) Er, should we post in the Trivia section about the DC Comics hero Aquaman as well? Just a thought. D-BoyWheeler 20:36, May 27, 2010 (UTC) "Guy" vs "M'kay" Please bring your attention to the following video. At the 5:00 mark, Aqua Man can be clearly heard saying something that contains the syllable "-kay" and not "guy". Now as to the actual word, it might be "Okay", however, since what he says is short (seemingly a one syllable sound), I would have to reason that the contraction "M'kay" is an appropriate guess (can also be "'kay"). However, please note that following Aqua Man's taunt, the player (who is unfortunately narrating it and is seemingly annoying with it to the point of making my ears bleed) says "HAHA... You can call me handsome guy", which is wrong! Perhaps if the narrator spoke and sang less he would be able to hear properly. --ItchyNutz 22:12, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :Many fans have heard him saying "Guy", and I've played this game so many times, and fought him so many times, and as a kid, I've never heard him say "m'kay" only "guy", nor have I ever seen any fan up until I joined and read the Megaman Wikia say that he says "M'kay", only "guy." Perhaps a more clearer video with no narration on a higher volume will help? ThisMechaJunkie 22:37, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I am looking at your link right now. At the 5:33 mark, listen carefully. He clearly says "m'kay". The sound he makes is an "ey" sound. Event if he does not say "m'kay", he sure as hell does not say "guy" (which has an "i"/"eye" sound in it). Also, he says it with an elongation of the "ey" sound, like the following: "m'Kaaayyy!". This sounds like "Okay" (which is what the contraction m'kay is sort of like). Now if he were to say "guy", he would not have had the delay in the syllable, because "guy" is not a contraction and thus one syllable, unlike "m'kay". ::Think of how you speak the words "okay" and "guy" in a sentence. Go ahead a verbalize it to see what I mean. The pronunciation of "okay" is somewhat extended by the virtue of its nature, as in the following manner: "I am going home, okaaayy?!" Now you cannot extend the pronunciation of "guy", simply because it sounds weird and is incorrect; for example: "I am going home guuyyys" ("s" tagged along, since we usually do not use "guy" in such a way as we do "guys"). Instead, it's a short "guys". ::Do you understand what I mean to say with the difference in sounds of "ey" and "eye" and how their duration plays a role? --ItchyNutz 00:21, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :::While I do get what you're saying, I'm listening to the video with my headphones on the highest volume, but even if he doesn't say "Guy", there's no way it can be "kay", because listening carefully, whatever he says, it still has an 'eye' sound, not an 'ay' one. Plus, if he said "m'kay', he would have paused for a moment after saying 'handsome', and I don't hear him pausing.ThisMechaJunkie 01:25, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay, after listening to that sequence for quite a while, under different effects, I think I see what the problem is, and what the actual word is (I think!). I believe it is "guy" >_<. Firstly, his "eye" sound is somewhat distorted from the normal "eye" sound in guy, sounding somewhere in-between "ay" and "eye". Secondly, the "g" has much more intonation on it than it should, while in the word "guy" (sounding a bit like "gay"). Thirdly, perhaps why it seems like he says "m'kay" is because there is no pause/break after he finishes saying "handsome"; so in effect, the M from "M'kay" is actually the lingering end sound of "handsome". So, it basically is "handsomeguy" (no space to emphasize no pause) pronounced quickly. --ItchyNutz 03:38, April 21, 2012 (UTC)